1984 Piston Cup Season
The 1984 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season best known for the Smell Swell 400 best known for Harold Axel causing a massive crash on the final lap which involves everyone except Harold. Races # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida # Faux Wheel Drive 450 at Texas # Olympus 500 at Olympus # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway # Samoville 500 at Samoville # Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia # Virginia 500 at Virginia Speedway # Talladega 500 at Alabama Speedway # Bumper Save 450 at Heartland # Los Angeles 500 at LA # No Grime 500 at No Grime Raceway # DataShift 400 at DataShift Raceway # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt # Grandol Oil 400 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway # Pennsylvania 400 at Pocono # Loudon 300 at Loudon # Glen 200 at The Glen # Beachside 500 at Beachside # Octane Gain 250 at Darlington # Road America 200 at Road America # Chicago 400 at Chicagoland # Corrosion Seal 350 at Alabama Speedway # Florida 400 at Florida # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Rap Aid 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte Racers Smell Swell/Rust-Eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Goodwrench/Lightyear 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr. Tow Cap 4 - Charlie Shift Tide 17 - Darrell Cartrip Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Ulysses Mining Co./Carman's Bar and Grill 31 - Alex Quint Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller View Zeen 39 - Joe Don Jackson Pepsi Cola 40 - Brian Johnson Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Simon Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Ivan Yoder Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Travis Hoodson RPM 64 - Devon Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Edward Carcia Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Steve Karts Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Retread 79 - Warren Carr Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Re-Volting 84 - Don Alternators HTB/Combustr 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott Rap Aid/RPM 94 - Don Chapcar Tuxedo Plumbing/Tach O Mint 101 - Jonathan Melter Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Категория:Piston Cup Категория:Media Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Seasons Категория:Piston Cup Seasons